headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life
"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" is the sixteenth episode of season seven of the survival horror television series The Walking Dead, and the ninety-ninth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Greg Nicotero with a script written by Scott M. Gimple, Angela Kang and Matthew Negrete. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, April 2nd, 2017 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, the march to war begins as Negan and the Saviors come to Alexandria. Rick and the others put their allies into position as members of the Scavengers, the Hilltop Colony and The Kingdom converge to join in the fight. Alliances are made and betrayal erupts, and one member of Team Rick makes the ultimate sacrifice to strike a blow against the Saviors. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "WD: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life", "TWD: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life", and "The Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence, which may be too intense for some viewers. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode had a special running time of 85 minutes. * This episode is included on the Walking Dead: The Complete Seventh Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. It has also been made available for download on iTunes and Amazon Video. * This episode was followed by The Talking Dead after-show hosted by Chris Hardwick. Couch guests include writer and showrunner Scott M. Gimple, actress Sonequa Martin-Green, and actor Norman Reedus. Actor Michael Cudlitz made a surprise guest appearance. Includes video interviews with Andrew Lincoln and Danai Gurira. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Producer Amy Barnes is credited as Amy Beth Barnes in this episode. * Production designer Graham Walker is credited as Grace Walker in this episode. * This episode marks the season seven finale. * This episode partially adapts material from issues #112 to #114 of ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series by Image Comics and Skybound Entertainment. These are the final three chapters of the "March to War" storyline. * It also adapts some material from ''The Walking Dead'' #119. Specifically, the scene where Sasha Williams is revealed to be a zombie. Sasha's counterpart in the comic series is a woman named Holly. * This episode includes an "In Memory of" for comic book artist Bernie Wrightson. Wrightson passed away on March 18th, 2017 following a long battle with brain cancer. He is best known for his work in horror-themed comics and independent titles, and as the co-creator of Swamp Thing, along with Len Wein. * Actor Michael Cudlitz receives a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actor Peter Luis Zimmerman is credited as Peter Zimmerman in this episode. * Actor Xander Berkeley is the only cast member from the "Also Starring" list that does not appear in this episode. Otherwise, all of the main cast members and supporting cast members make an appearance in this episode. * This is the only episode this season that features the complete main cast and supporting cast (minus Xander Berkeley). * This is the 20th episode of The Walking Dead directed by Greg Nicotero. It is his fifth episode from season seven. He previously directed "Say Yes". * This is the 19th episode of The Walking Dead written or co-written by Scott M. Gimple. It is his third episode from season seven as a writer. He previously worked on "Bury Me Here". * This is the 18th episode of The Walking Dead written or co-written by Angela Kang. It is her fifth episode from season seven as a writer. She previously worked on "The Other Side". * This is the 14th episode of The Walking Dead written or co-written by Matthew Negrete. It is his fourth episode season seven as a writer. He previously worked on "Say Yes". * This episode and the season premiere, "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be", are the only two episodes this season where Negan and Simon appear on-screen together. * This is the first and only appearance of Farron, who is killed in this episode. Allusions * The title of this episode is a play on the phrase, "Today is the first day of the rest of your life". Negan says the line to Sasha Williams in the beginning of the episode. * The song that Sasha Williams listens to on the MP3 player is "Someday We'll All Be Free" by Donny Hathaway. * The man that Sasha Williams dreams about is Abraham Ford. Abraham Ford was a supporting character, and later a main character, who appeared in seasons 4-6 of the series. He was murdered by Negan in "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be". * The toy soldier with the words "Sorry. Didn't Know" written upon it is a call back to the season six episode, "Always Accountable", which is where Daryl Dixon encountered Dwight for the first time. * The strange whistle that Tobin uses is actually a turkey call. * Negan gives Sasha Williams a breakfast of pancakes and blueberries. The blueberries are arranged to form a smiley face. This may be an intentional reference to the DC Comics graphic novel The Watchmen. which was made into a movie in 2012. The symbolic trademark of the series is a yellow smiley face button with a blood drop on it. The button was worn by a character called the Comedian. In The Watchmen feature film, the Comedian was played by Jeffrey Dean Morgan, who also plays Negan on The Walking Dead. * The pocket watch that Maggie Rhee is holding at the end of the episode belonged to her father, Hershel Greene. Hershel gave it to Glenn Rhee as a wedding gift. The watch appeared last in "Go Getters". * Negan makes reference to making spaghetti for Rick's kids, and his desire for a pool table. Both of these are call backs to events from "Hearts Still Beating" where Negan made spaghetti for Carl Grimes and where he played pool with Spencer Monroe in the middle of the street. Zombie Kill of the Week * As there is only one walker in this episode, the Zombie Kill of the Week for this episode is shared between Paul Rovia and Maggie Greene. After the din of battle dies down, they find the zombified Sasha Williams in the woods. Paul puts her to the ground, and Maggie finishes her off off-panel. Food for Thought The presence of food plays a consistent role on The Walking Dead. Its usage may be construed as an allegory to the zombies' unending appetite for human flesh. Examples of food as seen in this episode include: * Negan prepares Sasha Williams breakfast, which consists of pancakes and blueberries. * Shiva has a fondness for human throats. Theyyyyyyyy're GREAT! * Negan makes reference to making spaghetti for Carl Grimes. * After the battle, Aaron hands Jerry an apple. Body Count # Sasha Williams - Takes Eugene Porter's "allergy pill" and dies. Reanimates and is later put down by Paul Rovia and Maggie Greene. # Roy - Has his face chewed off by walker Sasha. # Farron - Stabbed in the face and thrown off a balcony by Michonne. # Unnamed Savior #1 - Throated by Shiva. # Unnamed Savior #2 - Throated by Shiva. # Numerous Saviors and Scavengers killed during the gun battle. # At least 2 unidentified Alexandrians; bodies found dead on the street. See also Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Sharon Bialy, CSA - Casting * Sherry Thomas, CSA - Casting * Gohar Gazazyan, CSA - Casting * Bear McCreary - Composer * Dan Liu - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Michael E. Satrazemis - Director of photography * Caleb Womble - Producer * Jolly Dale - Producer * Ryan Degard - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Co-executive producer * Channing Powell - Co-executive producer * Corey Reed - Co-executive producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Alex Coley Brown - Co-producer * Amy Beth Barnes - Co-producer * John Marler - Associate producer See also External Links * * * * * * * * Category:2017/Episodes Category:April, 2017/Episodes Category:Robert Kirkman Category:David Alpert Category:Greg Nicotero Category:Tom Luse Category:Gale Anne Hurd Category:Scott M. Gimple Category:Sharon Bialy Category:Sherry Thomas Category:Gohar Gazazyan Category:Bear McCreary Category:Dan Liu Category:Graham Walker Category:Michael E. Satrazemis Category:Jolly Dale Category:Caleb Womble Category:Ryan DeGard Category:Matthew Negrete Category:Channing Powell Category:Corey Reed Category:Angela Kang Category:Denise M. Huth Category:Amy Barnes Category:Alex Coley Brown Category:John Marler Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified